El conejito de Santa
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - El conejito de Santa Resumen: Chiro es un niño adorable, pese a que ya tiene quince años, aun sueña con que la navidad existe, pero le sale un pervertido Papa Noel al camino. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 04 de Diciembre.


**El conejito de Santa**

 **Resumen** : Chiro es un niño adorable, pese a que ya tiene quince años, aun sueña con que la navidad existe, pero le sale un pervertido Papa Noel al camino.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

04 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Inazuma Eleven

 **Personajes:** Terumi Afuro, Shiro Fubuki

 **Géneros** : Humor.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, .

 **Clasificación** : Todo publico

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tenya Yabuno.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chiro Fubuki era un chico que a ojos de cualquiera se podía catalogar como adorable. Era buen amigo, buen compañero, buen hermano, buen hijo, etc.

Lo único es su infinita inocencia para sus quince años. Se ilusionaba con gran facilidad y estaba seguro que algún día alguien le diría que realmente Santa Claus existe. Por eso nos remontamos a este momento, cuando Chiro hace la fila para entrevistar a un nuevo Santa en su larga lista de hombres disfrazados del hombre de rojo que se ubicaban en los centros comerciales. El chiste es que cada viejito que visitaba le demostraba que ellos no eran el verdadero, pero siempre era la misma y alentadora frase "Soy sólo un ayudante del verdadero Santa Claus" esas frases hacían que el pequeño e infantil corazón de Chiro diera un salto y corriera entrevistar a un nuevo anciano de larga barba.

El asunto es que esto lo sabía muy bien Afuro Terumi, un compañero de clases que siempre estuvo tras el inocente adolecente, así que este año se las arreglaría para tener en sus brazos a Chiro, o en este caso, en sus rodillas.

Lo mejor que le pudo pasar es ver a Chiro en la fila de niños que estaba frente a él. Había tomado el trabajo, sólo pro este momento y era, según su pervertida mente, el mejor momento de todos.

Chiro miró al Santa que estaba en el trineo y lo reconoció enseguida.

¿Realmente Afuro creía que no lo reconocería?

Aphrodite, como le llamaban sus amigos, era hermano a la vista de muchos, joven, alegre y un completo pervertido. El problema real recaía en que a Chiro sí le gustaba el chico. Ahora podría averiguar un par de cositas de él.

-Jo j ojo –dijo Afuro en un tono completamente opuesto al de un Santa.

-Hola, Santa –dijo el chico sentándose cómodamente en las piernas del rubio- sólo quería hacerte un par de preguntas, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, tú pregunta –dijo poniendo las una de las manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Chiro.

-¿Eres el verdadero Santa?

-Por supuesto que lo soy –dijo con voz grave, felicitándose por su excelente (sólo a sus ojos) actuación.

-¡Oh, qué bueno! –dijo feliz- Entonces quiero decirte que quiero de regalo.

-Tú sólo pide, tesoro –dijo poniendo la otra mano en la rodilla del menor, mientras que la otra mano hacía movimientos circulares que se acercaban peligrosamente a la retaguardia de Chiro.

-Quiero un novio.

Afuro se quedó de una sola pieza, no se esperaba eso para nada. ¿Acaso a Chiro le gustaba alguien? Tendría que averiguarlo para sacarlo sutilmente del camino.

-Y dime, quien tienes en mente.

-No sé… quiero que sea atento, que le guste el futbol como a mí, que sea atractivo, que sólo me quiera a mí, que pueda soportar los celos de mi hermano, que pueda tolerar que a veces, sólo a veces, me comporte de manera infantil y que además sea capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de complacerme.

Afuro ya tenía la boca abierta a más no poder, era imposible que su pequeño Chiro le estuviera pidiendo hacer todo eso. Empezando por que no soportaba a Atsuya, el hermano gemelo de Chiro y quien era completamente diferente a su pequeño amor.

-Veo que tienes gustos exigentes.

-Sí, pero como tú eres el verdadero Santa quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente por lo menos?

-Sí, pero quiero que interfieras en eso –dijo concentrado, era hora de poner a prueba a Afuro-. Hay un chico… es Terumi-san, pero es tan idiota cuando trata de hablar conmigo, además de ser un pervertido de primera, no soporta a mi hermano y él sabe que Atsuya es muy importante para mí, además de que siempre se anda luciendo por aquí o por allá. A veces no lo soporto, pero también me gusta.

Afuro tuvo la desagradable sensación de ser encasillado de un momento al otro, pero lo ultimo le llamó la atención. Chiro lo quería y eso era un punto a su favor, por lo menos uno después de todo lo anterior.

-Bien… yo creo que podría…

-¡Gracias Santa! –dijo feliz poniéndose de pie- Dile también que vaya mañana a mi casa y que lo estaré esperando con algo delicioso.

Afuro lo vio marcharse y no sabía bien qué hacer con todo eso. Lo que si estaba seguro es que esta oportunidad de Santa no se la quitaba nadie

Fin.

N/A: forum


End file.
